villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nightmarionne
Nightmarionne (otherwise Nightmare Puppet) is the nightmare counterpart of The Puppet and is the main antagonist and final boss in Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition. It is one of the few new Nightmare animatronics alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. It is a nightmarish version of The Puppet. Nightmarionne replaces Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same role and behavior. He is voiced by Aleks Le. Appearance Nightmarionne generally appears to be very similar to the Puppet. The most significant change in design is a large smile full of sharp-looking teeth as well as being much darker in color to the point of being colorless. Nightmarionne sports longer, even lankier limbs than its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 counterpart and a torso with a set of protruding ribs. Its fingers are longer and thinner than the Puppet's. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Update'' Nightmarionne behaves exactly like Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare and can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. Nightmarionne is also notably slightly more aggressive than Nightmare, and can strike as often as every 2 seconds on rare occasions. One can hear the Music Box instead of footsteps that Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare produce. Like Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, Nightmarionne can laugh indicating he is either in the closet or on the bed. Note that if you hear footsteps alongside the laugh, Nightmarionne isn't in either said places. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night'' Nightmarionne returns as a customizable enemy in the game Ultimate Custom Night. ''In this game, Nightmarionne will slowly start to appear the longer the player's mouse cursor is on them. If Nightmarionne fully appears, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Nightmarionne appears overtime faster the higher it's A.I is set to. Gallery 193 009.PNG|Nightmarionne's visible in a brightened promo picture on Scott's website. Nightmarionne Left Hall.jpg|Nightmarionne in the left hallway. Nightmarionne Right Hall.jpg|Nightmarionne in the right hallway. Nightmarionne Behind Bed.jpg|Nightmarionne behind the bed. Nightmarionne Closet.jpg|Nightmarionne in the closet. Nightmarionne Jumpscare.jpg|Nightmarionne's jumpscare. NightmarionneIdle.gif|Nightmarionne in ''FNAF World Nightmarionne FNaF VR Help Wanted.jpg|Nightmarionne in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in his level of "Night Terrors" Trivia *When Nightmarionne is active, the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 can be heard. *Nightmarionne is the only Nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. **Although Nightmare Chica's cupcake shares this feature, it is technically not its own separate animatronic. *Strangely, Nightmarionne's name appears to be a portmanteau of the word "nightmare" and "marionne". It is unknown why the animatronic was given this name instead of "Nightmarionette", which would be a portmanteau of "nightmare" and "marionette". **It is possible that this was simply a typo on Scott's part, or perhaps that the text simply got cut off. **in the name and the spelling of it comes into play here: The French for "Puppet" is "Marionnette" with two Ns, and (as French is a gendered language) feminine. A masculine equivalent, if it had one, would likely be "Marionne". This is furthered by the voice it eventually receives: where its "real" counterpart has the high and feminine voice of a little girl, it is given a deep, vaguely masculine voice. *Nightmarionne is the only animatronic in the entire series that is completely colorless. **It is also the only "toy animatronic" that has no blush on its cheeks. *Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a Nightmare animatronic without five fingers. **Nightmarionne only has three fingers, unlike Plushtrap, who has four. *Brightening the third teaser for the Halloween Update will reveal Nightmarionne in a similar fashion to the Puppet's teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *If you take one of its death quotes in UCN as an example, it is a representation of the monster that people believed the actual Marionette to be before her tragic past and identity as the daughter of Cassette Man, Charlotte, was revealed. However it could also be referring to Nightmare, whom he replaced. *His design is similar to Jack Skelington. *Nightmarionne, along with the Halloween characters, were originally considered non-canon. However, they, except Jack-O-Bonnie, appear in Ultimate Custom Night, as the animatronics haunting the protagonist. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Thought-Forms Category:Zombies Category:Paranormal Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Contradictory Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Parasite Category:Honorable Category:Force of Nature Category:Affably Evil